Welcome to my Life
by SilverShadowstorm
Summary: What more to say? I am Katherine and my mom died when I was six. Now I live with my dad, stepmom and my stepbrother. I have three friends: one of them I have a crush on, the other s ex is back and my almost sister is moving to south America.


Okay so I'm back with a new story. This story is written with my best friend. She has an account but while she figures out her password I'll just post this myself. So before I babble I give you Chapter 1.

Declaimer: I don't own the Sims.

Chapter 1: the fight

.

It was a dark evening and none of my friends were near. It was getting cold and I had no homework to do—well it _was_ Friday. By the way I haven't introduced myself, my name is ' Katherine! Are you gonna stay or what? I'm planning to watch some movies' never mind the crazy woman who said that. She was -_is_- my stepmother. I hate her so annoying and witchy and all a bad stepmother can be.

" Leaving! " of course I would choose that option, no way I was going to stay here with the deviless. "I think I'll just go hang out with my friends, hopefully I can enjoy a night without your ranting and babbling" I said as I laughed… hard. I'm not being cruel she really had that one coming. "Stupid girl I don't rant!" she screeched. _**God!**_ _Can't I have some peace? _

I picked my phone slowly as I thought whom I should call, but before I could a loud beep filled the silence. It was a message: _**hey, K meet me the park – Frank**_. Oh he is so awesome! He's the best! You see I have a teeny-weenie-minor crush on Frank since two years ago… he he – mind your own business people!

_***After a discussion –cough fight cough- with the she-devil, I got to the park down the road**__*****_

"Hey" Frank said as he stood up from the bench he was sitting in and gave me a hug. "Hi, what are we gonna do today?" simple question, simple answer. "Rex has a plan so we are to wait for him here." He answered with a smile. Rex has the coolest plans, only cool stuff comes out of them –and trouble.

As we waited we talked about our latest prank, the one we did last Friday, the best prank EVER! After talking for a while we herd someone talk to us. "Never thought we would see you here _**TOGETHER!"**_ that only meant trouble. It was Josh from the football team. Worst thing was that he wasn't alone. Could it get worse? Well it could. Derek and Jack were there. You see, Derek is Frank's older brother and Jack is _**MY**_ older stepbrother. Like mother, like son. It's a bit ironic that our brothers were about to beat us down. Sure they fight and all but, never beat the other one down, right?

" You know Jack, dad would like us to get along, _**NOT**_ fight and beat each other senseless." I said angrily. If he wanted to beat me down, he was in for a HUGE surprise. " Well you aren't my sister, you're my stepsister and why would I listen to you? Huh? You're just a STAIN." He retorted the wrong answer, but I wasn't giving in that easily. " Well it's better to be a _stain_ than being the pet of an airheaded jockey." I replied smugly. That shoots down two birds with one stone. As I argued with Jack, Frank was _FIGHTING_ against Derek. They were really kicking each other's guts out. I was about to intervene when a loud _honk_ filled the air. The red and blue lights were enough sign to tell us that the cops had arrived. The chickens left as soon as the heard the car pull closer, hoping to escape the trouble.

"Sorry Sir, we were just, ya know, hanging around and… uh well…"Frank never got to finish his sentence because a laugh came from the cop. " _Hahahahaha_. Frank it's just me, Rex!" Rex is one of our friends; he loves pranks and is a master at them. We once tried to beat him but our plan backfired and Rex won again. " I knew you guys would be in trouble so I brought the lights to scare the cowards away." We couldn't help but laugh at Franks face and that it was only Rex playing a trick on us.

Rex is the only one of us with a car. Crissy has a bike, not a bicycle but a _**real cool**_ motorcycle. I'm still trying to persuade my dad to buy me a car but the she-devil keeps intervening and Jack isn't that supportive either. Rex's car is black, sleek and shiny. It's absolutely awesome. The inside is made of soft black leather and smelt like pine trees. The engine purred to life and the A.C felt like a soothing cool breeze against my skin.

" Where are we going? Aren't we going to wait for Crissy? Frank was almost like Crissy's brother. They have known each other since kindergarten and Crissy didn't have any siblings.

"Crissy got grounded for our last prank" for the first time Rex looked… guilty of doing a prank. " And now we're going to get her out." All remains of guilt left his face and were replaced with a mischievous smirk.

So this was chapter 1. I hope you liked it and please review. I'll update as soon as I can.

˜swolf13


End file.
